hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Super(stitious) Girl
over PA: 'Attention, students. We have now docked in Hawaii, home of sugar cane, pineapple, and your cruise director's favorite, Kona coffee.Finely ground, the two pound bag, let's not be cheap. '''Miley: '''Unbelievable. We're stuck on this stupid boat for five days and now we can't leave this stupid boat because you can't find your stupid lip gloss! '''Lilly:'lt is not stupid. lt has SPF 30, the healing power of aloe and it tastes like coconut! l like coconut. 'Miley: '''Here's just an idea... We just docked in Hawaii, buy a coconut! '''Lilly: '''Oh, like you never forget anything. '''Miley: '''l don't. l'm a professional.l have a checklist. Wig, got it. Single pink glove, got it. Mama's lucky anklet…Don't got it. Where's my lucky anklet? '''Lilly:'Oh, well, maybe littlemiss l'm a professional forgot to put it on because she was too busy insulting her best friend. Oh, sweet justice. '''Miley: '''Lilly, it's gotta be in here someplace - and l'm not gonna stop searching… '''Lilly: '''Found it! '''Miley:' '''Oh, Lilly, you're a life saver. '''Lilly: '''Oh. You thought l meant the anklet. Mm.Coconut goodness. '''Miley: '''Lilly, you know my mom gave me that anklet. We gotta find it! '''Lilly: '''Right.Sorry. l'm on it. '''Miley: '''lt's like a lucky charm. Like she's right there on stage with me. on door '''Mr. Moseby:' Moseby here. 'Miley: '''Oh! Come in. '''Mr. Moseby: '''Ah. Miss Montana, l've cleared the hallway and the helicopter is waiting to take you to your rehearsal. '''Miley: '''Thanks, Mr. Moseby. Just give me a few minutes. '''Mr. Moseby: '''Just a few No, no, no, no l hate to rush you, but the wind from the helicopter Â¡s wreaking havoc on the senior citizens' hula dancing class. Grass skirts are flying everywhere. lt's not pretty. '''Miley: '''Lilly, we have to find it. '''Lilly: '''Look, l know it's important, but we'll find it when we get back. '''Miley: '''l know. lt just doesn't feel right not having it on. '''Lilly: '''Miley, it's gonna be OK. lt's just a rehearsal. Nothing bad'sgonna happen. '''Miley: '''That was the worst rehearsal ever! '''Lilly: '''lt wasn't that terrible. '''Miley: '''The lighting guy booed. '''Lilly: '''Maybe he was calling over to the sound guy, whose name happened to be Boo. You know, like, uh ''Hey, Boo! Boo! 'Miley: '''Well, unless Boo's last name is You Stink, don't think so. Lilly, come on, let's face it. Everything went wrong because l don't have Mom's anklet. OK, first, we know the anklet's in this room, so we're going to find it. Maybe it's in the bathroom. Year and second, the rehearsal probably went bad because you knew you didn't have the anklet and so you were nervous. lt's not like it has magical powers and now you're doomed to a life of terrible things is happening. on PA Attention passengers, a student's pet rat has managed to escape. If you happen to see him, please dial nine for housekeeping. screaming ls he big? You tell me. Miley, we've searched everywhere and all we found is rat footprints in my makeup. So gross and yet so cute. Miley Well, it's not in the drain. But l thinkHagrid had this room before us. Anklet has got to be in here someplace. See, l was doing my toenails last night and it was on. Then l walked over here to get a bottle of water, but somebody had drank them all. Because ''lt's free, it's free. '' Glug, glug, glug.” My mom says hydrated skin is happy skin. Thanks to you, my skin wouldn't know, glug-glug girl. See, and then, l went to my dad's room to get some water. l had to do my freshly-painted toenail walk. Then, l got a bottle from him, and l came right back here. So, l never even left the room. Wow. Not having Mom's anklet not only makes me unlucky, it makes me… Dumb? Stupid?ldiotic? l was goÂ¡ng to say ''forgetful.” That was my next one. Oh, hi, um l'm sorry about the room. l'm kind of a restless sleeper. Yeah. lt's like Mick Jagger all over again. Oh, man. Oh, man! Dad! Oh! l'm ready! l'm ready! Time to get to that rehearsal. Daddy, the rehearsal was an hour ago. Was l there? Dad, um, have you seen Mom's anklet? Honey, l'm so seasick l can't see the inside of my eyelids. ''Let's take a cruise, Daddy, It'll be fun. '' Oh, sweet niblets, here it comes. lt's not in my room, so it has to be in here. Lilly? Can you please help me? lgotta find it before something else bad happens. ripping Oh, come on! Hey, well, on the plus side, now it matches that one glove thing you're doing. Super. Hey, honey. Did you check your socks? That's it! l slept in my socks last night! l bet it came off in one of my socks! Daddy, thank you. - Oh! Oh! lf you didn't smell so funky, l'd kiss you. - lt's in my sock. - ln the sheets. - ln a pile. - On the floor. Once l get it on again… No more bad luck any… Oh, come on! You know l didn't know why you didn't want to go to Hawaii. But now l get it. This is paradise. - Tell me about it. l haven't washed a dish in five days. Sweet. Haven't eaten a sensible meal in three. - Oh, man. - And the best part is, haven't held in le gas since they left. Yeah. That one l figured out on my own. - rings - One second! Oh! Can l do it? – Be my guest. - Yeah. - Oh! - That never gets old. Let me guess, guys. Parents out of town? both Oh, yeah. So cool.Sign here. Excuse me. Drop this bad boy right here. - Yeah, that's perfect. - All right. - Thanks, man. - Check you guys later. Thanks, man. Whoa! Dude, your dad ordered something from that SchlummackerHummacker Cool Stuff catalogue. l love that catalogue. Massage chairs, life-sized robots, personal submarines! Oh you know and it has the best digital meat thermometer in the world. What? lt takes the guesswork out of grilling. - dialing - Hey, Dad. You got a package from SchlummackerHummacker. l'mgonna open it, OK? Well, why not? 'Cause l'm the one who ordered it and l want to be the one to open it. - lt's a robot, isn't it? - lt's a robot? Jackson, l'm not playing guessing games. That package better be sealed when l get home. OK, fine. Jackson, what about what your dad said? What? He said he wanted it sealed when he gets home. Well, it will be. Nothing.What about you? Yeah, me neither. But l did find 75 cents and a half eaten raspberry almond chocolate. How'd you know it's raspberry almond? Lucky guess. Ah, yes. Thank you, Lydia. l'll put this anklet in the lost and found. And as a reward for your sharp eyes, the S.S. Tipton is proud to present you with Oh-ho! a raspberry almond pillow chocolate. Eat it with pride, but on your own time. Ooh! Pretty, sparkly, shiny. Give me. Give me. Give me. l'm sorry, Miss Tipton, l didn't find this in your room. l found it in a passenger's sock. Hello. My boat, my passengers, my shiny thing. Thank you. - Oh! OK, London. Oh, all right. l'll hold it for safekeeping till the owner shows with a receipt and two forms of lD. -rumbles – Ew, lt looks like a storm's coming. Moseby, make it go away. Oh, of course. As soon as l put an iron-on patch on that hole in the ozone layer. Hello! l thought we went over this. Me first, humanity second. - groans D-R-E-A-M. Who's Dr. Eam? Miley, look! London's got your anklet. Hey, and she's got great skin. She must drink a lot of… Who cares? Now keep your head down. The last thing we need is to be recognized. dings Hey, Han muffled Sorry. But l cannot be mobbed right now. No, l get it.l get it. You wanna spend a little one on one time with Old ZackDonald. Here a kiss, there a kiss, everywhere a kiss kiss. lt'sthe other one that's got the girlfriend, right? For her sake, l hope so. So, let's say l go to the dessert buffet and bring us back a little strawberry ''shirt cake. See what l did there? laughs Zack, you always leave me, uh… speechless. Well, l do have that effect on the ladies. So, l'll be right back and don't worry, l'll bring back a little dessert for Highlighter Head. You know l'm starting to miss those five days we were stuck in our room. - rumbles - Hm. lt looks like gold. But just to be sure… Mm! Eighteen karat… spitting… with a hint of sock fuzzies. London, hi. (gasps) Hannah! l knew it! You thought about it and realized the Yay Me theme song is your next number one hit! London Tipton's really great Really great, really great What is in the water on this boat? l don't know, but l hope there's a cure. l must've had 60 bottles. London? That's my anklet. No, it's called Yay Me. My Anklet would be a stupid title since l never say it in the song. silently Yeah, um, London, what l meant was…that anklet… - Mm-hm. …belongs to me. Fine.l'll need to see a receipt and two forms of lD. London, l don't have a receipt! My mom gave that to me before my very first concert and l've worn it every show. lt's my most special possession.- The diamonds are fake. - Ew! (gasps) - No! - splashing What are you so upset about?l'm the one who had to touch it. Are you OK? No. Now there's nothing l can do about it. Unless you're willing to dive in? Miley, it's gotta be like 60 feet! Right.Right.You wouldn't have to get me anything for my birthday. - Miley. - Ever. - Miley! - Fine. - l'm really sorry. - Thank you. rumbles You known, we should probably get in. lt looks like that storm's getting closer. Who cares? What can a stupid storm do to me now? OK, seriously… Come on! They were out of strawberry shirt cake, but l've got pudding!laughs Sorry. l don't like chocolate. Oh, no worries. l got vanilla in this pocket, tapioca in this pocket. And napkins in the back.laughsWhere'd you go? Yeah. Yeah, l'm thinking it could work. ln what world? Let's face it, Lilly. Ever since l lost my mom's anklet, nothing's gone right. lt's like l'm not meant to do the concert. Oh, look. Look, l know how tough this has been on you. And that's why l'm telling you this as your best friend: yelling You're Hannah Montana! Snap out of it! You've never let your fans down and you're not gonna do it now! That wig has got to come off some day, sister. And that day is today! lt's time for Miley Stewart to show this world what she's got! Let's rock this island paradise! Whoo! Or l could get some hair dye. l'mgonna go with the hair dye. But l did like the speech. - Not enough to do it. - Lilly. - l'll go get the dye. Stupid steam, it's not doing anything. laughing Are you kidding? Dude, look at your hair! l wouldn't talk, Napoleon Dynamite. Oh, man! Dude, this isn't working. l was hoping l wouldn't have to resort to this, but l think we need a professional. Hm all Hm Oh all Oh Ah! all Ah! So you think you can do it? Blindfolded, in my sleep, with my tongue. But my price, unlike your combined lQs, is high. - How much? lfit's a big robot, l get to play with it first! - Pfft! - Deal. Yes! But you promised if it was a robot l could play with it first. Do you want it open or not? l want it open. This better be one of those wait for it moments. Whoa! Good call. - What is it? - beeping Well, it's not a robot. - beeping - What's that beeping? hÂ¡ssÂ¡ng Oh! ringing Can either of you guys reach my phone? No! Fine.l think l can hit the speaker button. Ow! Hello? Hey, how's it going? - all Good, good - Everything's good. So, you guys, uh pinned against the floor or smushed up against the window? all The window. Uh-huh. So, Jackson next time l get a package, what yagonna do? Not open it? That's my boy. Hey, don't worry about it. The deflate button is right there beside the - static - Dad? Dad! static noises, laughing No! That's the most fun l've had this whole darn cruise. Oh! No! We're never gonna get out of here! Wait. lthÂ¡nk l can pop it with my fingernail. Yeah. Yeah. Give it the fingernail. eXplosion beeping sighs Thank you. That was the longest 15 minutes ever. Fifteen?l thought you said the dye stays on for 50? screams Oh, no! Maybe it'll dry blonde? And then what, fall out? Lilly, how many more signs do l need? Whoa! l had to ask. l mean, Cody, are you sure we should bother her before the concert? Please, Bailey, we already have tickets and backstage passes. These puppies will get us into some really cool after-party.Hey, Hannah, babe.A little thank you for those concert tickets. There is no concert. l'm sorry. What? ls this going to affect the after-party? OK, Bailey, l know how disappointed you are… No, no, l'm not. I mean yeah it's a little like the year everyone forgot my birthday and l was so sad l went and slept in the barn until a goat started eating my hair. sobbing But l'm not disappointed. - rumbles - Hey, Bud. Dad… l can't do the concert. l know. Lilly told me about your mama's anklet. Ever since l lost it, nothing's gone right. l had the worst rehearsal ever. l missed steps, l sang flat forgot words. Honey, now that stuff happens to every rock star. Oh, really? Does every rock star end up with a torn up hotel room, a broken mirror, green hair and a rat on their head? That'd be considered a slow night on an Ozzy Osbourne tour. Dad, you don't get it. Just… without Mom up there on stage with me l'm gonna blow it. l know what you mean. l used to worry about the same thing. Raising you kids without her. But l did it. You know how? 'Cause she was with me every step of the way. Right in here. And anklet or no anklet, it's the same thing for you. She's with you, right there. - You really think so? - l know so. Who do you think always reminded me to bring the back-up wig? horn blows Huh. Look at that. Turning out to be a beautiful day for a concert in Hawaii. Hey! What are you guys sitting around here for? Don't you have tickets to my concert? And the after-party? Let's go. Yes! Oh, my gosh, Cody, did you do this? Bailey, look if this relationship doesn't have honesty, it doesn't have anything. Yes. Yes, l did. Let's rock, Hawaii! Why would you rather be Anywhere else with me / tell you man it's all right here Wherever we are Wherever we are Check out the scenery We won the lottery / tell you, man /it's all right here/ Category:Transcripts